After the Wedding Love Making Chapters
by mediaocrity4
Summary: By the demand of my fellow Yotsubro friends, all lemons I deem canon to my After the Wedding series will go here. So this is a dedicated cutesy Yotsuba x Fuutarou (Fuutsuba) lemon collection. Art by FlowerBird3830
1. Chapter 1

Chapter .5: The Honeymoon

They should have been two of the happiest people in the world. She had been in love with him so long she could barely remember a time when she didn't pine for him. And through everything that could happen and despite all the efforts of her sisters, he had chosen her. She was no longer just another one of the Nakano Quintuplets. She was Yotsuba Uesugi. They hadn't even been married a day so naturally, it didn't feel real yet. But it felt more real than what comes next.

Fuutarou blames Ichika. The wedding had gone off with only the slightest of embarrassments. It was shortly after they had said their vows and were at the reception that the eldest quint had to state the obvious.

"Wow Fuutarou-Kun, if you're this nervous now I can only imagine how cute it'll be once you consummate the marriage." Shortly after she said that she went over to Yotsuba and whispered in her ear. "You're going to have to take control once you two enter the bedroom. I'm not sure the poor boy has the stamina for it."

The implication was all either of them could think about. They could always just not do it yet, but both of them felt they needed to. Neither would admit it but they had been looking forward to this. They were going to take each other's virginities. So many nights had been spent dwelling on that fantasy. They were both ready to have sex. The nervousness came from the love they shared.

Yotsuba was worried Fuutarou wouldn't be into it. He had never expressed any real carnal desires. He had never shown any interest in the physical aspects of relationships. He wasn't much of a kisser. He wasn't much of a dancer. What if he didn't like sex and would prefer to just cuddle?

Fuutarou was worried for the opposite reason. He knew what he was getting into-or at least pretended to know. He knew Yotsuba wanted this. She always wanted him to look at her like a woman. He had seen her naked or wearing nothing but a towel a few times. And each of those moments lodged themselves into his brain-haunting his thoughts while he relieved himself. In that way, she had already satisfied him numerous times and he needed to pay her back. But what if he wasn't good enough? What if he wasn't able to truly satisfy her? What if he didn't have the stamina or the skills needed to push her to a climax?

They entered the hotel room and walked over to the bed. They held each other's hands, wondering who should lay down first. Who got top and who got bottom? Should they take their clothes off first? Probably. Should they strip or remove the other's clothes.

Yotsuba steeled herself and took the initiative. She faced her lover and grabbed his tie. She pulled him into a gentle kiss as she slowly undid the tie and removed his jacket. His hands fumbled at the zipper on the back of her dress. He didn't want to rip the garment but it was being uncooperative. Yotsuba was having better luck removing his shirt. After she did so her hand started shaking. She nervously touched Fuutarou, and dragged her shaking hand down to his waistline when she felt it.

"That's a relief." She sighed as she broke the kiss.

"What is?"

"Knowing that I do turn you on." She whispered.

"Why wouldn't you?" He finally finished her zipper. His fingers hooked onto the dress and slowly began pulling it down. His hands were shaking even more than hers, which made her laugh.

"I don't know. Just thought maybe there's nothing in this world that could get you aroused and I should consider myself lucky to even be in your arms."

"I'm the lucky one. Do you have any idea how…." He stopped from embarrassment but Yotsuba was not satisfied with that. She needed to know.

"Any idea what?" She asked. As if on cue the dress fell to the floor. All that was left on the newlywed bride was a pair of panties and her stockings.

"I-you-uh…." His face went bright red. He looked away and started to play with his hair. He tried to take a step but she grabbed his hands and jerked him towards her.

"It's okay." She said. "They're just a part of me." His hands were hesitantly raising towards her chest. "It's a….kinda cold. Touch them. Don't make me beg."

A single finger from each hand poked her nipples. He rubbed circles around the nubs and admired the different consistency it had from the rest of her breasts. Yotsuba's breath slowed. She focused on the fact he was touching such an intimate part of her body. Her nipples stiffened from the ministrations and the cool air. He felt her shiver and cupped both of the breasts to feel just how soft they were.

"Yotsuba ...this is amazing."

"I know." She sighed. "You can touch them whenever you like now that we're married."

"I...well I won't do it in public."

"You're silly." She rolled her eyes. As if he even needed to explain that. "Want to lay down?"

"Oh...yeah sorry. Just...I've never felt boobs before."

"You're supposed to be feeling a lot more than that right now." She said. He took her hint and ran his hands down the sides of her body. She did the same, admiring her own topless lover. She fumbled at his belt. Her fingers were too shaky to get the belt off his pants. Her face reddened from frustration and she bit her lip.

Finally, she ripped the belt out of the loops of his pants. The trousers dropped, leaving him in nothing but socks and underwear. She sat down on the bed and scooted back until her head was against the headboard. She spread her legs and invited him to come closer. He pulled his boxers down and tried getting rid of them. She only got a brief glimpse of his hardened member before he tripped over his own boxers and fell face first between her legs.

He got embarrassed as Yotsuba did a little laugh at his expense. He averted her gaze as he picked himself up and crawled forward. He removed her stockings and then grabbed the elastic of her panties and started pulling down. She lifted her hips to give him assistance. In doing so she caused her breasts to jiggle, which got his attention again.

They both stayed there after he discarded her garments. Neither one knew how to proceed from there. Fuutarou gawked at her perfectly toned body. She may as well be a goddess of beauty incarnate. Everything from her thin lips, to her D-cup breasts topped with stiff nipples, to her muscular stomach, to the trimmed patch of hair around her sex, all the way down to her thick thighs and perfectly pedicured feet, all of it was absolutely sexy. So sexy that all he could do was stare.

Yotsuba wasn't doing much better. She had been stupid thinking that they would just have sex with no issues. He was too busy admiring his body and Yotsuba was practically drooling over his. He always had a seriously handsome face. And his healthy torso was something she was no stranger to. But she had never seen a fully erect cock in the flesh before and it left her speechless. How did she score this big? It was a little longer than six inches with a girth of over four inches. It was honestly intimidating. Enough so that Yotsuba spoke up when he started lining things up.

"Wait."

"What?" He asked.

"I uh ...don't you want to….you know?"

"Know what?" He was confused. He thought he had read her right. She was gawking and nearly drooling just like him, right? Maybe she was scared. Or maybe she was having second thoughts after seeing him and all he was packing.

"I...don't know how to say it." She admitted. "Come closer."

"Yeah."

He leaned in closer to her. Their noses were practically touching when she reached for him. She pulled him into a quick kiss. She then pushed his head down on her. He instinctively peppered kisses down her abdomen before stopping between her legs. It was the first time he was seeing her unmentionables- or any unmentionables- up close. He had never even seen them in pictures or videos, which made it harder to figure out exactly what he should do with it.

He started figuring it out when he kissed her folds. There was a sweet nectar built up along the slit. After having kissed it once, he stuck his tongue out and ran it along her folds. Yotsuba's breath hitched and her back arched. Feeling her fingers run through his hair and pull him closer boosted his confidence that he was doing something good and not just being an idiot.

"Hold on." Yotsuba gasped as she shifted position to sit up a little bit. "There's uh ...do you see a nub?"

"You mean this?" He poked the swollen nub at the top of her slit.

"Hsssss, yeah!" She hissed. "Can you…." It was embarrassing to actually say. She held her breath for a few seconds to steal her nerves.

Before she could get the words out, Fuutarou kissed the clit. He ran circles around it with his tongue. After a few licks, he delivered some long flat licks across her entire slit. He pressed his lips closer against her folds and prodded his tongue inside. Fireworks shot through her nerves from her legs all the way up to her face. His mouth felt so much better than her fingers had on those rare nights that she explored her own body.

One hand stayed tangled in his hair while the other one ran up and down her curves. The building heat between her legs made the coolness of the room more apparent. Light beads of sweat formed on her backside, forehead and under her breasts, which made her body shiver. Fuutarou was getting the hang of exploring her private chamber with his tongue. One of his hands hooked around her thigh and the other reached up to her breast. The sickly sweet smell of her arousal made him even hornier to the point he started grinding his hips into the sheet.

Yotsuba pulled him up off of her crotch. Her fingers replaced his lips at her slit. She stroked her folds, back and forth, as he crawled up to hover above her. They both traced the goosebumps on their skin. He took the initiative and pulled the blanket over them. He kissed her neck, taking in her pheromones as he lined up their sexes.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes silly." She rolled her eyes.

He slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her. They could feel her tight folds squeezing and stretching to accommodate the member. Their mouths hung open and they got lost in each other's gaze as he pushed his way further and further. One thing Fuutarou had read was about the hymen and how it usually tears when people live an active lifestyle. So, he wasn't surprised when nothing stopped him from going further and further.

For all the tightness, it felt strangely comforting. She was on cloud nine feeling his body press against hers. She ran her fingers up and down his spine and bucked her hips up into him. There was a slight squelching sound as they found a rhythm that sent waves of pleasure through both of their bodies. He completely filled her up and then started to pull back. He slowly pulled out everything up to the head of his cock. Then he slammed into her as hard as he could.

"Fuck." Yotsuba yelped as she felt his cock ram through her core and his balls slap against her taint.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes ...keep going ...please." Tears welled up in her eyes as he started pulling out again. "F-F-faster." She huffed between labored breaths.

He quickened his pace. The whole bed started to rock. He accidentally hit his chin on the top of her head. When he tried apologizing he ended up hitting her chin with his forehead. He felt his orgasm building. This was all so new and so indescribably perfect he knew he couldn't resist. But he was accurately aware of the lack of a condom.

"Yotsuba I'm…." He tried propping himself up but his arms gave out and he landed on her with most of his body weight. It knocked the wind out of her so she couldn't respond verbally. Instead she just mewled and groaned as she locked her legs around his hips. She was willing to take the risk already and he was too in love with the feeling to care.

With one last thrust he collapsed on top of her. His cock erupted inside her tight folds, filling her fields with his seed. She basked in the warmth and proximity, holding him tight and bucking her hips. She kissed whatever part of him was in reach, which was his shoulder. Both of them were gulping down lots of air through their gaping mouths.

"I don't want it to be over." She whined. A pit formed in his stomach. He felt exhausted. His muscles were starting to grow sore. He had already came inside her with everything and left her unsatisfied.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He tried pulling out. Maybe if he used his mouth he could give her a satisfactory ending.

"It's okay." She whispered. She had him in a vice grip, keeping him from moving any further. She slipped him over and descended into a kiss. She started to gyrate her hips and accidentally bit his bottom lip. "Oops, sorry." She giggled.

She found a good rhythm where she slid along his member. She was really close. It just felt better and better with each thrust of her body. She nearly face planted into the headboard on one thrust. As she rode him, his fingers fumbled trying to find something to do. He clumsily grabbed her waist and helped her move back and forth. She shook her head and accidentally hit his nose. Doing all this and figuring it all out was a lot harder than either of them thought it would be. It was especially hard for Fuutarou, whose pelvis was in pain from being ridden well past his limit. Groans of pleasure turned to groans of pain as she continued to grind him into the sheets.

She did everything she could to make it quick. She moved a finger down to her clit and started rubbing it while she moved back and forth. She gasped and huffed and basked in the pleasure. Her core started constricting around his cock. The coil snapped and she collapsed into orgasm. She bit her lip and covered her mouth to keep from screaming in his ear as she rolled off him.

She curled up beside him and laid a gentle hand on his throbbing erection. She quickly stroked it up and down with one hand while she rubbed herself with the other just to ride out her orgasm. It only took a minute to finish her orgasm and get him to cum again. He groaned and arched his back as he spilled semen onto her hand and the blanket on top of them.

"Wow." He huffed. "So...that's what that feels like."

"That was the best feeling ever." She sighed as she wrapped her naked form up in sheets and laid her head on his chest.

"I'll try to see if I can get better." He said.

"It was our first time and we both managed to finish." She said. "That's all that matters."

"First of many?" He said.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "I want to know everything about you. I want to know every little thing I can do to get you off. And I want you to know the same for me. And I think the only way to do that is to just keep trying different things."

"Yeah ...I also need to work on my stamina." He giggled.

"That I can absolutely help you with." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight ...Yotsuba." He cuddled up with her and played with her hair as they drifted to sleep. All the nervousness they had felt before had melted away with the climax to their love making. And they knew they had to be the two happiest people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter .75

Everything was looking up for Yotsuba Uesugi. That was quite a name. Uesugi, not Nakano. She was special now. There was still that small voice in her head that said she didn't deserve it. But Fuutarou did everything in his power to silence that voice. He also had his own insecurities. He wasn't exactly smooth. But his ill-executed flights of fancy always brought a smile to Yotsuba's face.

This is what she wanted. She wanted to be a wife and mother and Fuutarou had just made one of those dreams come true. They sat on the bed of the hotel room while on their honeymoon. He was going on about the historical significance of the city. Yotsuba had no idea what he was talking about anymore but she loved the passion in his voice. She could listen to him just ...talk all day long. And every once in a while something would manage to stick in her stupid head.

"Yotsuba, what are you thinking?" Fuutarou asked.

"What do you mean?" Her face was flushed and in his view, she was positively glowing.

"You have this really cute look on your face. I've only seen it a few times before."

"Oh, I guess I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have married a genius like you." Yotsuba beamed.

"You're ...I'm the lucky one." Fuutarou said. "I had to work my ass off to get to where I'm at. We both did. And we both shackled ourselves with so much doubt."

"And we both freed each other from those chains." She cupped his cheek and pecked him on the lips. His face curled and blushed. For whatever reason he still didn't seem used to being kissed by her, despite them having done so much more by this point.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, you were instantly blessed with good looks if nothing else."

"So were you silly." Yotsuba said. "I've seen pictures of you. You pretty much went out of your way to look bland so you wouldn't get attention."

"That's not…." He blushed and averted her gaze. "That's not inaccurate I suppose."

"But I saw right through your disguise right away." She said. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" He actually knew the answer but also knew if he tried saying it she'd cut him off to say it herself anyway.

"Because I love you and I always have." She curled up next to him and kissed him again. She glanced down at his trousers and knew she was starting to get to him. "And you're wrong about one thing."

"What?"

"I may be blessed with good looks." She grabbed his hand and lifted up her shirt. She pressed his palm against her stomach, letting him feel the toned muscles underneath. "It's a lot of work to maintain this figure." She slid his hand up to her breasts. "It requires good genetics, a decent diet, and a lot of exercise."

"Yeah." He subconsciously squeezed the fleshy mound, eliciting a smile.

"And I want to exercise a bit right now." She smirked.

She shoved him onto the bed and straddled his hips. She clutched his shirt and ripped it off his body then gave a sloppy kiss to his chest. He lifted himself to kiss her on the lips she pulled him in as deep as she could for a minute before shoving him back down. She then pulled her shirt off and unclipped her bra.

"This is sudden." He said.

"We're on our honeymoon babe. We should be doing this at every chance while you're away from work."

She instantly grabbed his wrist and hoisted his right hand onto her doughy mound. Her face went flush as he squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

She rotated her hips around, grinding at his restrained cock. She was already wet and ready for more but she couldn't get enough of this sensation. The curve of his member caused pressure to build on her clit.

"Yotsu...ba." Fuutarou grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know baby." Yotsuba whispered. She shifted over to help him remove his boxers. As his body bounced around his cock sprung forth. She took a minute to appreciate its size and shape. It was above average but for Yotsuba it was a perfect fit. And every time she had laid eyes on it it always looked so eager to be inside her. Or maybe that was her own eagerness.

She slid her own panties off and tossed them aside. Her bare slit touched the base of his cock, sending shivers down their spines. Her body constantly aches to be closer to him. She had felt like this ever since they had reunited in the school cafeteria that fateful day. She yearned for his touch. She lived for his breathy moans. She wanted more than anything to support him and give him all the love she thought he deserved. She wasn't good at a lot of things, but she was good at using her body for anything physical.

As she lowered herself onto his member, Fuutarou thought about how lucky he was. Not only did he get to meet and fall in love with such a warm hearted and beautiful person, but she loved him back. She loved and supported a pathetic emotionally inept jerk like him when nobody else would. This was their mutual reward. Bodies pressed together. Her hips sliding up and down his shaft. His cock grinding at her insides. Wet slapping sounds echoing off the walls. The bed started to creak as she quickened her pace.

Their lips grazed each other clumsily. Her hands trapped his head. Their sapphire eyes pierced each other. His hands rubbed her back before gripping her rear and helping her ride him harder and faster.

All the stress of their day to day lives didn't have to exist while they were in the bedroom. They could be each other's releases. They could bring each other to the sweet relief that came with an orgasm. They both needed that.

She put her hands to his chest to prop herself up. She swayed her hips with every buck, spinning right circles against his crotch. She was helping him hit every nerve in her core. He was reveling in it. All of it. The feeling of her wet quirm squeezing his cock. The feeling of her fingers sliding down his chest. The sight of her well-endowed figure straddling him. The sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust. The sounds of flesh slapping flesh. The sound of her cute whimpers of pleasure. The smell of her arousal. The taste of the hot air. It was all too much for him.

"Yotsuba….I'm…" His eyes squeezed shut. He clenched his body and went rigid to hold his orgasm back.

"It's okay." Her soothing and sultry voice pierced his heart. "Let it all out…inside."

She muffled his moans with a feverish kiss. He wrapped his arms tight around her as his cock erupted inside her.

"Ahhh." Fuutarou breathed out. His breath shook as Yotsuba slowed to a crawl.

Yotsuba moaned into his shoulder. A gentle hand slid up her back. She focused on the warmth swirling inside her. Her own finger dipped down to where their flesh met. She pressed that hand against her clit, stoking her inner flames while Fuutarou regained composure.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said as she rolled off him. And I'm sorry I came so quickly."

"It's okay baby." She cooed as one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other covered her crotch. "Laying here, with you, naked, feeling your warmth inside me, knowing that I'm the one who made you feel this way, and that we're married and naked, is all I could dream of."

"So romantic." He said as he rolled on top of her. "But what I dream about is showing you how much I love you." He slid a single finger into her snatch and started curling up inside the tight passage. "You know what that entails?"

"Tell me baby, please." She huffed.

"It means not stopping until we both pass out from exhaustion. It means feeling your body around mine as you howl in heat. It means bringing you to sweet release over and over and over again."

"I want to fulfill that dream." Yotsuba whined. "I'm useful if that's all you want."

"I'm the one who wants to be of use to you."

He slid a second finger into her and started thrusting them in and out. He kept himself propped on his knees. His left hand traced her magnificent curves while his right pushed in and out of her core. She was already so wet and so agonizingly close. She held onto the sheets and surrendered herself to his demonstration of love. His fingers slithered deep inside her, bringing out sensations she didn't know existed. It felt so much different from their first time when they clumsily humped each other until they came.

Fuutarou was studying her. He had that same look he did when reading about a new subject. He experimented with different paces, different amounts of force and different movements. He kept an eye on her expression, taking notes of which ones were the kind he liked. He continued watching over her, loving the blissed expressions and the warmth of her core. He played with her hair and occasionally leaned in to kiss her. He suckled her neck a few times and rubbed his lips over her pert nipples.

"I'm…" Yotsuba whimpered. He could feel her folds tighten around his fingers. Fluids leaked out as she convulsed in her orgasm. He muffled her cries with a deep kiss. The passionate battle of tongues that followed riled him up. His cock was at full mast again. He wanted more. He wanted to pump her full all over again. "Again?" She loomed between a question and a comment.

"Yeah." He nodded. She smiled and bit her lip as he lined up. Her sopping wet cunt provided no resistance. It was still very tingly and sensitive from her orgasm but she was ready to go again. As he pushed himself in she wrapped her limbs around him and bucked up into him. He quickly reached the pace she had appreciated before. Her snatched made loud squelching sounds as he focused on hammering her sweet spots.

"Don't stop." She huffed. She was already close. Her sensitive snatch shuttered from every rock of his hips. She was in love with the feeling. She craved it, was growing obsessed with it. Before they were married she would have never dreamed she'd be this in love with the carnal pleasures of raw sex. Here she was, giving all control to him, letting him fuck her brains out like a rabid animal, wanting to be shoved over the edge of pure primal bliss.

"Yotsuba." He coughed out. His dick swelled up inside her, ready to unleash his load.

"Inside." Yotsuba whispered. "Cum with me baby." She wanted it so badly. She wanted the feel him fill her up with his cum all over again. She wanted him to ride out both their orgasms.

They screamed and pressed their heads together. Their bodies rocked and shivered as their sexes spasmed out in waves that made their whole bodies tremble. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing heavy. She supported him and gently held him close.

"I'm still so weak." He said.

"No you're not." She responded.

"I want...to keep going." He said.

"It's okay baby. That was sooooo good. I can't even describe how amazing you felt just now." Her words calmed him down. His breathing leveled out and he started to prop himself up.

"I want to be able to go again and again. I want to be able to have nonstop sec with you."

"Baby, I would love that so much." Yotsuba giggled. "But you can't jump straight from fifty to a hundred. You have to work hard. I know you can do it."

"I will."

"And I'll support you with everything I've got. I'll make sure to give you all the workouts and practices you can handle." She winked and grinned. He slowly pulled out of her and grabbed some tissues. He wiped himself off and then wiped her off before discarding that.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She sat up and kissed his forehead. "And I meant what I said about building you up to this goal." She smiled as he gave her breasts one last gentle squeeze.

"And I'll do everything I can to support you." He said as he collapsed onto the sheets. "Good night."

"Good night my love." She gave him one last kiss and turned out the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quarantine

Fuutarou was able to come home from work early. A recent virus outbreak had made the crowded office building nervous. Essential staff would continue to work. Others were given computers so they could continue working from home. Some, like Fuutarou, were given two weeks off. Thankfully they would still receive their salary for the time. But without any work hours, they would only receive the bare minimum.

Fuutarou was terrified that he'd fall behind on bills. He was at the mercy of the utility and real estate companies. He'd likely fall behind on his house payments or struggle with groceries. This pandemic was affecting everyone. Fuutarou had just grown comfortable with his weekly routines and wasn't too keen on that status quo getting disrupted.

There was one bright spot, his wife. Yotsuba was happy to spend more time with her darling husband. Her joy was infectious. When he arrived home from work, her face was a light pink and her eyes were half-lidded. It didn't help-or perhaps helped a lot depending on the mood-that she was wearing a tank top that exposed a lot of skin. And it didn't look like she was wearing a bra.

"I already got plenty of supplies for the coming weeks." She said as she loosened his tie. "It took some looking to find toilet paper of all things."

"How are the others doing?"

"They'll live. Itsuki has it the worst though. Schools are closing for a while. Nino and Miku are keeping the bakery open but limiting their capacity and are going to be running it by themselves. Ichika has it the best of those four since she gets to stay up in her condo until this all blows over."

"It's sure to get lonely up there." Fuutarou noted.

"I know, but we should just stay here." Yotsuba said. "It'll be the first time we've been alone for more than a day since the honeymoon."

"True." Fuutarou shrugged.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yotsuba asked as she stepped back and leaned forward.

"I just want to relax." Fuutarou said as he plopped onto the couch. Yotsuba giggled and got on her knees to help take his shoes off. "What's the plan for dinner?"

"To make it later. I was thinking we could fry up some calamari."

"Sounds good." He said.

"Baby." Yotsuba took on a sultry tone. She got behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "I'm going to take care of everything. Work can be so stressful but not working can be even more stressful. But you have me, and this house, and I'm going to take such good care of you."

"You always do." Fuutarou said. He leaned back to see her smiling face. She brushed a rustic lock out of her face before leaning forward and kissing him. Their faces stayed suspended for a few minutes after the kiss. Their eyes locked on each other as they both counted the ways they had gotten so lucky.

Imagine if Yotsuba hadn't been separated from her sisters during the Kyoto trip. Imagine if Fuutarou had decided to behave for once. What if that random girl hadn't called the police. What if Maruo Nakano hadn't transferred the girls to Fuutarou's school. So many things went their way, often terrible things, to bring them together. And now that they were married, the only stressful thing for him was work, and the only stressful thing for her was her baby blues. She wanted kids so bad that even her sunny disposition would turn dark with each negative test result. But she wasn't going to give up and these two weeks would provide a perfect opportunity for her.

"Are you in the mood?" She asked.

"Maybe a little." He said. She jumped into the couch and planted her face into the crook of his neck. Her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. His hands rested on her thighs. "Should we go into the bedroom?"

"No need." She said as she took his shirt off. She slid down his body until her knees rested on the floor. By this point they were both feeling hot and ready to go.

"Sure you don't want to go to the bedroom?" Fuutarou asked.

"I think it'd be pretty hot if you just stay right….where…..you're at." Yotsuba said as she ran her hands up and down his pants. She smirked as she brushed against his crotch. "This is our house." She slowly unbuttoned his pants. "We should be able to do it wherever and whenever we want." She took half a minute to unzip his trousers. All the while looking deep into his eyes.

"If that's what you want." He said. Yotsuba smiled as she pulled his pants down. His stiff member was barely being constrained by his boxers. One gentle flick of her fingers and it sprung from the whole in the undergarment.

Despite their passion and experience, Yotsuba rarely gave her husband oral. Usually when either of them were in the mood they would be very casual and vanilla. She'd ride his cock or he'd pound her insides. He'd cum deep inside her, maybe use his hands or mouth to get her to cum, and they'd be done.

"What would you say is the sexiest part of me?" Yotsuba asked as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

"Your smile." He said without missing a beat. Somehow even as she stroked his rigid cock he managed to turn the tables. Her heart skipped, her face reddened, and she yearned even more for his touch.

"T-t-that doesn't count. I mean like, like stuff you like to touch when we're sleeping together." She struggled to regain her composure as she started stroking his member.

"That's a hard decision." Fuutarou said. "I do love your lap. But your breasts are amazing too."

"Yeah." Yotsuba nodded. She leaned forward and kissed the crown of his cock. "I worked so hard to get this body." She carefully grazed her lips over his shaft. Her warm breath earned a twitch, much to her delight. "I am so proud of the fact that I am this attractive. So, shouldn't you show your appreciation more by using more of my body for your pleasure?"

"I never needed to."

"I know baby. It always feels so good feeling everything inside. But that's why I'm doing this. I want to know how it feels on my skin."

Her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock. Her eyes rolled up so she could continue to look at his face as she sucked on him like a lollipop. Her tongue swirled around the grooves of his head and across the slit of his penis. Her hums and moans caused his body to shiver. She kept turning her head, sucking on the mushroom cap. One hand stroked his shaft and the other gently squeezed his balls.

His hips bucked up into her face. One buck went pretty deep and she gagged for just a second before popping all the way off to catch her breath. She spat on his cock and started stroking it faster. Her heavy breath and saliva tickled his member.

"Hold still." She whispered. He gulped down some air and did as he was told. "I love how you're getting into it. But I don't want to gag again."

"Okay." Fuutarou complied with her demand.

She flicked her tongue over his tip. She then gave it a long wet stroke up and down the entire length. When she reached his base she kissed it and then started to suckle on his balls. She made audible slurps of his private parts while he moaned and strained beneath her touch.

She popped off his flesh and started jerking him off faster. Her heavy breath tickled his saliva-covered scrotum. Her free hand slid down her own chest and beneath her shorts. Seeing him barely contain his pleasure was turning her on. And she had no plan to stop once he found his release.

"I love you so much." Yotsuba said as she leaned in closer to his tip.

"I love you too." He groaned.

She slowed her strokes as she slid his cock down her throat. She craned her neck and made gulping sounds as she bobbed her head up and down. She fought her gag reflex every time. Fuutarou didn't know what to do with his hands. He played with her hair for a bit, squeezed the edge of the couch, let them flail around his face. All the while Yotsuba stayed focused on her oral service. Her mouth was wet and warm. Her tongue flicked at his veins. And everytime she gagged Fuutarou would moan louder.

Her jaw began to hurt and her neck was getting sore. She knew from the twitching in the back of her throat and Fuutarou was doing everything he could to keep from cumming prematurely. It was time to end this. She slurped and popped off his cock and jerked him off faster than before.

"Cum on me Fuutarou." She whispered. Her eyes closed. She pointed her chin up, presenting her neck and cleavage as the perfect landing zone.

Fuutarou went over the edge. A stream of hot white liquid burst from his tip and coated Yotsuba's chin, neck and torso. He shivered and melted in her grip. Once he was done, Yotsuba let go. She took her tank top off and used it as a rag. She took her time, making sure Fuutarou was able to memorize what she looked like without her shirt, her breasts free and swaying with her breath, her face covered in his cum. It was a sight to behold.

"You're so beautiful." Fuutarou muttered.

"You're so sweet." Yotsuba sighed as she stood up. She tossed the shirt aside and slid her thumbs into her shorts. "But I'm not done with you yet."

She slowly bent over, pulling her shorts and panties all the way down. She turned around, giving him a perfect view of her ass. After discarding the clothes she sat on his lap. He could feel a little wetness coming from between her legs. She trapped his cock between her thighs and started grinding into him.

She arched her back and reached behind to grab his head. She planted a kiss on his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. One hand extended its fingers and gently stroked her clit. The other one reached around and grabbed one of her breasts. Their tongues slid into each other as he humped into her. There was this animalistic drive in both of them. She wanted more. She wanted him inside her. He could sense her arousal. He couldn't put his finger on how. Her pheromones were becoming tangible as his cock readied up for a second round.

"Yotsuba." He whispered.

"I know Fuutarou-Kun." She stood up and turned to face him. She leaned forward and kissed his chapped lips. They were both ready for the next full round.

Yotsuba lowered herself onto his lap. Her nails pressed into his shoulders and she slowly started to build up a rhythm. Up, down, forward, backward, her legs and her abs put in all the work while her arms supported her. Her ragged breath tickled his ear as she pecked at his neck. He was sweating. That sweat just made her more eager to get her own work out in. And feeling every inch of his cock twitching inside her made her thirsty for more.

"I always feel so full when you're inside me." She whispered.

"I feel so complete when I'm inside you." Fuutarou whispered back.

She leaned back, presenting her d-cup breasts to his face. He smothered himself in the rolling hills while he grabbed her ass. With each thrust they shared, he pulled inward on her ass while her fingers squeezed his shoulders. Her thighs pressed harder into his hips as her moans got louder and louder.

"Uh….uh…..ah!" She started panting. His hands moved up her back to better support her as she leaned back on his lap.

He was nearly pulled forward off the couch. The only thing keeping him seated was her thighs weighing on his hips. His eyes watched her stomach flex with each rock of her hips. Her breasts jiggled freely with each sway. She was starting to tire from the workout. Her abs started to burn and her back wanted a rest. She pulled herself up on Fuutarou before throwing herself backwards. The pair tumbled off the couch and onto the carpet.

Fuutarou found himself on top. He didn't disappoint as his knees dug into the carpet. He flexed his own stomach to throw his hips deep into her oozing passage. His eyes continued to stare at her jiggling mounds, occasionally glancing at her face to make sure she still had that blissful face.

"Cum with me Fuutarou-Kun." She sighed as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Their hands joined together, their fingers pressed tightly. She arched her back to meet his last few thrusts when she felt his end coming near.

"Uh, so….good." Fuutarou collapsed as ropes of cum shot directly into his wife's womb. He felt her digging in, holding tightly as her orgasm made her body shiver. Their lips floated into each other. The gentle kisses came to an end along with the aftershocks of their shared climax.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He responded.

"I love being with you like this. I feel so complete when you're inside me."

"I feel so perfect when we're in this position."

"I want more." She bit her bottom lip. Fuutarou pulled out and leaned against the couch.

"Yotsuba." He gasped.

"Don't worry." Yotsuba said as she rose to her feet. "I'll let you recover." She grabbed his head and pulled him into her crotch. "I just feel so insatiable." She whined. "I want you, all day, every day, forever."

"I wish more than anything that I could keep up with you." He said as he kissed the inside of her thigh. "I wish I had the stamina to give you every single thing you want."

"You can." Yotsuba said as he started kissing her nether lips. "Because I love having more energy than you. I love being able to make love to you until you pass out. I love watching you sleep, knowing that I'm the one who took all your stress and energy and helped you sleep so soundly."

"And I love every little thing you do for me." He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Shishishi, I play my um….horniness up a lot when we're alone and naked. But really, it makes me so overjoyed even being this close to you."

"I can feel that love. Taste it even."

"Oh if we're talking about taste I can think of something we can do." She smirked.

"Eat?"

"In a way." She weaves her fingers through his hair and pushed on his head. He understood her intent and got right to work.

He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making his way between her legs. He purposely skipped over the best part to kiss her stomach. She whined and tried forcing his face back on target but he resisted. She kicked her legs, protesting his resistance and he shut her up with a long broad lick across her entire slit and a kiss to her clit.

She rested her legs on his shoulders as he sat up. Her ass rose off the floor as he started peppering her labia with gentle kisses. Two of his fingers pressed against her sensitive nub and rubbed circles around it while his tongue flicked at her folds. He used every side of his tongue to hit every tiny fold and crevice of her pussy. She tasted so sweet. Her core was still covered in post orgasmic nectar.

"So good." Fuutarou hummed as he slid his tongue deep inside her. Yotsuba started panting like a dog. She was still so sensitive down there. She felt her second climax approaching far quicker than her first.

"Fuutarou-Kun, you're so amazing." She squeezed her own breasts and bucked her hips into his face.

"Mmm Hmm." Fuutarou's moans were muffled.

He flipped himself over to where she was sitting on his face. Gravity helped them put more pressure on Yotsuba's sensitive regions. She could feel her clit pulsating, desperate to climax again. Her nails dug into the carpet as she leaned forward and humped her husband's face.

With his face's proximity to her honeypot he received plenty of wonderful whiffs of her hormonal aroma. It was enough to rejuvenate him. His dick began hardening without either of them noticing. The lucky couple were too preoccupied with the oral sensations.

"Fuutarou-Kun….baby….I'm…."

"Ahmmf." His appraisal was muffled as her thighs squeezed his head tighter. He could feel ever fragment of her orgasm vibrating on his face. Her lips tightened around his tongue as it was invaded by an even sweeter taste.

She rolled off him when his arms started flailing. He was starting to lose breath. She rolled over and later down on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. His hand rubbed her flawless back. From the corner of her eye she saw he was ready to go again.

"That was quick." She giggled.

"Oh?" He leaned up just long enough to see his own arousal.

"You know I'm always ready." She winked.

He rolled over on top of her and kissed the small of her back. His left hand stayed on her stomach and his right hooked between her legs. He lifted her so she was resting on her elbows and knees. He then ran his fingers up and down her folds while he thought about the desired position.

He pulled away and put both hands on her hips. He slid his cock back and forth across her moist folds. A finger pressed into her sensitive clit as he pushed his cock back into her right cunt.

Her hips shook as she parted her legs more. He was groaning with each shove into her. His thrusts were slow and hard. Each pound into her hips caused her ass cheeks to wiggle. Those vibrations rocked through her stomach and made her breasts jiggle with each deep and blissful impact. The wet slapping sounds were the baseline to her melodic moans and rhythmic heartbeat.

She was so in love and at his mercy. The vaginal stimulations were fine but what was setting her ablaze was the attention to her clit. Fuutarou's hands were strong and firm and he was running them over her sensitive nub at the perfect pace. He was pressing just as hard as she wanted, as fast as she wanted and in the pattern she loved so much. This was something that could only be done by someone who loved her, truly loved her and had plenty of experience. She compared this to their first time in this position where he clumsily fumbled around trying desperately to please her and failed. He paid attention, he experimented and learned and was using everything he knew to bring her blissful feelings.

"So...good." He grunted. He leaned forward and grabbed one of her swaying breasts in his hand.

"I love you." She huffed. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh my God I love you." She cried. Her elbows gave out and she face-planted into the pillow. He leaned back and put a hand back on her rear. He slid his thumb down her ass and then circled her back door entrance. "Do it." She whined.

He pushed his thumb into her ass, all without changing his rhythm. He felt her walls tighten around his cock as he curled his thumb inside her. Her walls tightened and sprayed their juices on his cock. The fleshy passage sucked him in and triggered his own orgasm.

They both collapsed and kissed each other in between gasps of air. They just laid there and held each other for several moments. The feeling of warmth didn't die down. They were both hot, sweaty and covered in each other's love. Fuutarou was beyond sore. He had never gone this long without any real breaks. But he could sense Yotsuba could keep going.

So he tried helping her into the bedroom. Both of them stumbled and nearly fell several times during the short trip. But they kept supporting each other. They laid on their bed and covered up. Fuutarou got into a spooning position. Their legs crossed over each other. One of his hands fondled her breast while the other one dipped between her legs.

"Again?" Yotsuba said.

"Only right that I try making you cum four times." Fuutarou said as he suckled her neck.

This round was a lot more raw. Neither said anything. There was no sound but their breaths and the slick beat of Fuutarou's fingers sliding in and out of her folds. He didn't get aroused at this time. He thought about nothing but taking care of her. All of his attention was put into his fingers as they curled deep inside her.

Twenty minutes passed like this. He kept scratching at the deepest and sweetest parts of her core while thumbing her clit. Her pussy closed around his fingers, sucking them in further. His wrist and fingers were growing sore from their action. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up so he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her orgasm. With his wife having been thrown over the edge four times now, he could finally close his eyes and let a nap take him.

"Fuutarou-Kun." Yotsuba said. She turned to face him and saw his cute sleeping face. "Baby?" She sighed. "When you wake up, I'll make you some food." She whispered. "And we'll do whatever you want." She ran her fingers over his locks. "And then I'll let you use my body for all your carnal desires. After all we have the next two weeks all to ourselves. And I can't think of a better way to pass the time."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Happy Yotsuday! I needed something for the occassion and haven't had much motivation to do more wholesome stuff so here we are. also, it's my headcanon that Fuutarou and Yotsuba got married on April 28th. The math works with that Day 2000 line from the Bonfire arc.**

Fuutarou was the man of the house. He made most of the money. He handled the finance. He got to decide when he and Yotsuba would go out or have company over. He had complete control over their shared life. Every aspect was as he desired with one exception. The bedroom.

Yotsuba was a people pleaser for a fact. Her die hard desire to help people is what Fuutarou fell in love with. So, she would do as he wanted, but in the bedroom it was just a facade. She was always, completely in control anytime they got under the covers or removed their clothes. They would start when she wanted to start. They wouldn't stop until she was satisfied enough. She was at least meriful. She was always careful not to completely break him.

When she would top him, she could go for hours, edging him and making him touch her all over. When she let him top her, she always made needy demands. Faster. Harder. No condoms. Cum inside. She actually loved sex. She couldn't get enough of it. She would think about it every day. Fuutarou was also a fan. With a wife as cute as Yotsuba, who wouldn't be a fan? Fuutarou just often found it exhausting. But they both enjoyed themselves. Yotsuba has always wanted kids, it's why she threw caution to the wind when her and Fuutarou first became sexually active. But the pleasure always took center stage. The feeling of tipping into orgasmic bliss, with a cock deep inside you, a cock attached to the most handsome and caring man you could ever meet, was the best feeling in the world. Now it was work.

She demanded having children. She had the worst case of baby blues anyone had seen. Her life, as happy as it was, felt so empty without little faces to take care of. They had been trying for months to no avail. And it just got worse and worse. She was becoming more needy, more desperate, more willing to interfere in Fuutarou's life to have some alone time.

That day came. It was the week or so after his birthday. It was a special day for both of them. It had been one year since they got married. Fuutarou hadn't said anything but he knew. They just didn't have anything in the budget to do something too special. Yotsuba was annoyed that he wouldn't indulge a little of their savings to do something for their anniversary.

He did have a gift card left over from his birthday. It had been a birthday present from one of his co-workers. He used that to take her out to a restaurant. It wasn't anything super nice but it was better than nothing. Annoying as it may be, Yotsuba loved her husband's sense of responsibility. If he gave her every little object she wanted to get on impulse she would have bankrupted him. Just a side effect of someone who was born in poverty but then taken in by one of the wealthiest doctors in the country.

More annoying were some of the patrons. Namely, Fuutarou ran into one of his co-workers and was chatting him up about something that was going over Yotsuba's head. As a homemaker, florist and volunteer coach, stock market talk made her feel like she was back in middle school. Lucky for her it only lasted a few minutes.

Then there was the family, a husband and wife with four children. Two of the children were being rowdy but that didn't matter. Yotsuba was starting to feel the jealousy boil. She became aware of it and mentally kept it in check. But that boiling feeling lasted the entire rest of the date. It was hard to focus and stay happy with what she had when she swelled on how much happier she and Fuutarou would be if….when they have a kid.

"Excuse me." Yotsuba stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and then I'll be ready to leave." She said.

"Alright." Fuutarou said. Yotsuba took the time to compose herself. She thought over her own frustrated failings. It had been a year. Half that time was spent in earnest. And still nothing.

When Yotsuba stepped out of the bathroom, Fuutarou was already standing by the door having paid for their meal. She didn't say a word. But her cheeks were flares. Her gaze was intense. And she walked with fierce determination.

Fuutarou didn't even get a word in. Yotsuba grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the building. She dragged him all the way home-which was actually only a few blocks away.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She sighed. "Just tired, frustrated, horny and wanting a baby so bad I thought about kidnapping those kids."

"I really hope you're exaggerating." He said.

"It's getting worse Fuutarou-Kun." An angry tear trickled down her face. "I don't know what I'll…"

Fuutarou pulled her into a kiss to interrupt her negative thought. They reached their house. They started making out on the porch. He fumbled with the key for a bit before opening the door. By the time they reached the bedroom, half his clothes were off, along with her overalls.

She shoved him onto the bed and tore his boxers off. He was only at half mast, which made her a little more frustrated. She straddled his hips and started grinding him. She wasn't even all that horny, she just wanted nothing other than release.

"I'm here for you." Fuutarou said as his cock hardened and strained against her hips. "Use me."

"Just focus on how good my whole body feels." Yotsuba sighed as she raised her hips. She slowly descended onto his shaft. His member stretched her walls. No matter how many times they did it, it never stopped feeling amazing. She lowered herself all the way to his base. His pubic hair tickled her clit as she started moving her hips.

She started moving forward and backward. She pressed her hands into his chest and pushed her breasts together between her arms. He curled his hands against her ass and helped her keep a steady pace. His eyes watched with craze as her breasts jiggled with each motion. She tilted her head towards the ceiling, closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his chest.

She could feel his cock, deep inside her. The bed started to creak as she moaned. Fuutarou breathed deeply through his nose. The sweet aroma of sex and the symphony of whimpers made him want to explode inside her. But he wasn't ready yet. He had a lot more in store for his doting wife.

He did what he hadn't ever done before. He grabbed her bow and pulled it off. The motion caused Yotsuba to buck forward. He ensnared her and pulled her in close. Her breasts were softly squished into his chests. Her hip movements became faster and more ragged. Best of all, her husky breaths tickled his ear.

"You're mine." He huffed. He sounded intimidating. "And I'm going to spoil you with everything I've got."

His words caused her heart to flutter. He could feel her heartbeat through both their skin. He could also feel the sweat starting to drip from their heads. His hand traced her spine from her gyrating rear to her toned shoulder blades then back down again. One of Yotsuba's hands pressed into the headboard for support and the other gripped her lover's hand. Their fingers intertwined as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Their mouths hung open. They tried kissing but just sloppily clashed their heads together.

Yotsuba's hips were bouncing up and down. Her lower back was starting to tire from doing all the work. She was close and she could feel his pulsating member.

"Give me everything." She whispered as her body trembled. Fuutarou saw the moment of weakness and took control. He flipped her onto her back. He sucked on her neck as she giggled and yelped from the surprise. He slowly pulled his member out until just the tip was still in and then slid the whole thing back in. He wanted to make this last. He got to his knees and started the agonizingly slow pace of making love to her. Yotsuba whimpered in protest, wanting him to hurry things up. But Fuutarou was patient and thanks to Yotsuba's efforts had energy to spare.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart. Her hands squeezed at the sheets beside her as she let him make love to her how he saw fit. Both his hands slid down her legs and around her body. One hand rested on her stomach. He traced her rippling abs. A finger played with the tuft of pubic hair above her slit. His thumb pushed into her clit and started petting it. His other hand was not so delicate. He grabbed her breast, pinched her nipple and played with the fleshy mounds.

He continued doing this for several minutes. He was dragging both of their orgasms out as long as possible. Yotsuba continued to whimper. Her hands dug into his shoulders as he moved his hips in more of a circular motion. His breath was husky like a beast but his movements were slow and methodical. It annoyed Yotsuba to see he was holding back. But at the same time, he was edging her to an explosive climax.

Even with the slower pace, Yotsuba had her limits. She was on the brink thanks to the direct attention her clit was getting. Fuutarou could see that, hear that, feel that and smell that. He kept the rhythm of his hips slow but moved his thumb faster and faster. Her walls closed in around his cock. She clawed at his shoulders trying to pull him closer. For the first time ever, she was cumming well before Fuutarou. Her love nectar sprayed onto his cock and stomach. The sheets beneath her became visibly saturated from her fluids. She shivered and convulsed as he rode her orgasm out.

Once it subsided, he paused a moment. Yotsuba smiles, laughed and let him kiss her chapped lips. Then he started moving again. He started off slow but quickly reached a pace faster than before.

"I love you Yotsuba." He said.

"I love...oh Fuutarou-Kun." Her mind went blank. "You...haven't...oh God." Her sensitive post-orgasm pussy made every movement feel five times as intense. She was spent but he was just getting started. "Fuck, oh, yeah….aaah."

Fuutarou grabbed her hips and kept thrusting. Her body was convulsing out of control. She tried turning over, sitting up, anything that would make this less intense. Fuutarou didn't let her though. He kept pushing in and out, holding her down while he ravished her body. His balls slapped against her. Wet sounds echoed throughout the room joined by the creaking of springs, Yotsuba's desperate cries, and the headboard slamming into the wall. He had never gone this hard before and it was all for her benefit, even if she couldn't think straight.

He held her tight, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her hands clawed at his back. His hand lifted the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. His cock erupted inside her. He slowly pulled out a little, letting his seed spill out over several inches of her insides. He stayed like that for a minute. Their tongues danced around each other. Their breaths and heartbeats synchronized. A single tear fell down her cheek. He stayed inside her, letting all of his cum soak into her womb. This time felt different. It felt special. Both their bodies were sore with a fair bit of scratch marks.

They broke the kiss and caressed each other's cheeks. Her legs unwrapped and stretched out beside him. He didn't move. He just kept rubbing her face and staring longingly into her eyes. He was the one who broke the silence.

"Thank you for always being by my side." Fuutarou said.

"Thank you for believing in an idiot like me." She said. "Thank you for making me your bride."

He pulled out of her. His penis was going flaccid. It was still covered in her juices. He wiped them off with the sheet and then laid back down on top of her. His chest pressed down on hers and he kissed her cheek. The two laid there, playing with each other's hair until the heat of sex gave way to the chill of being naked. But they could barely feel it. They were happy in each other's warmth.

"I hope to make you so much more than a bride." Fuutarou said. "Happy anniversary Yotsuba."

"Thank you." She blushed and smiled as she nuzzled up to him.


End file.
